Plus Ultra
by Maruychan
Summary: Algo dentro de él, le había hecho ir hasta un lugar donde Antonio podía encontrarle…o dónde el propio Francis podía encontrar al español.  YAOI, LEMON.


_¡Estreno fandom!_

_He de confesar que la serie en sí la conocía desde hace bastante. Pero hace poco, me dio por ver el anime. Y fue un no parar xDDDDD_

_Yeah, sé que la pareja no es común, pero es lo maravilloso de Hetalia, que cualquier pareja puede ser tu OTP, y este se ha convertido en el mío gracias, principalmente a la mediación de Miruru._

_¡YA LO HABÍAS LEÍDO, PERO ESTE FIKI ES TODO TUYO!_

**_¡Hola! soy un Disclaimer y nada de lo que pone le pertenece a aquí la amiga =D._**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon. Basado en un momento histórico. _**

****_Explicación de Plus Ultra al final._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**PLUS ULTRA**

_Pavía, Italia. 24 de febrero de 1525._

Cuando no estaba en plena batalla, Antonio necesitaba entretenerse con algo. Lo que fuese. Eso era de sobra conocido por su jefe, en ese momento el joven Carlos de Habsburgo, si bien el país no cesaba en llamarle Carlos I. En cuanto Antonio se aburría, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Y eso podía ocurrir con mucha facilidad cuando, tanto el rey, como las tropas hispano-alemanas estaban sitiados en Pavía.

Pero al joven rey le esperaba una sorpresa: Antonio, contrariamente a la opinión que tenía de él, no se estaba mostrando nervioso o alterado, de hecho estaba mostrando una sangre fría que al soberano le estaba llevando a cuestionarse si realmente España era esa nación alegre y poderosa que gobernaba, o sólo era una fachada que llevaba cuando le interesaba.

-Espa…-iba a comenzar a decir su ayudante personal, cuando el castaño le miró con esos ojos como esmeraldas.

-No tardarán en volver a atacar- comentó el español, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, como si quisiese vigilar a alguien a quien sólo él podía ver. Carlos miró a su ayudante y dio un paso al frente con firmeza.

-No podemos seguir en esta situación, en cualquier momento podrían terminar del todo con los pocos recursos que nos quedan. Y ninguno de nosotros podemos sobrevivir más sin comida- dijo Carlos con severidad-. Debemos atacar primero. Me pondré al frente personalmente.

Por fin, el rey recibió algo que no era una mirada helada por parte de Antonio. El español mostró comprensión y aceptación y dijo con seguridad:

-Voy contigo.

Carlos negó con la cabeza.

-Debes enviar a Romano a casa de su hermano. O a tu propia casa. Pavía ahora mismo es peligrosa para él.

-Eso no lo pienso permitir- se resistió España con terquedad-. A pesar de todo sigue siendo su territorio.

Y, mágicamente, y tras echar un tercer vistazo por la ventana, Antonio se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala.

-Ataca si es necesario, pero deja que yo me ocupe de Francis.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Si le preguntaban a él, Francis aún no sabía que era lo que le había llevado a burlar tanto la guardia puesta por François en el campamento que les servía de baluarte para sitiar Pavía, como la guardia regular de Carlos V que paseaba por las callejuelas de Pavía. Pero algo dentro de él, le había hecho ir hasta un lugar donde Antonio podía encontrarle…o dónde el propio Francis podía encontrar al español.

No le decepcionó. Apenas llevaba unos dos minutos debajo del árbol que daba a una de las ventanas del castillo de Pavía cuando notó que alguien le retorcía con facilidad un brazo y le colocaba un puñal en el cuello.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo y no sabría nadie nada- la voz del español apenas se diferenció del susurro que emitían las ramas al mecerse con suavidad por el aire. Francis soltó una risa aunque la situación no tenía nada de divertida-. Pero- continuó España soltando el brazo izquierdo del rubio y guardando el puñal-, eso no tendría nada de interesante cuando puedo derrotarte en público y que se entere toda Europa.

Francis se giró para ver al español. Antonio lucía todavía una ropa sencilla, no la que usaba para entrar en combate. Vestía su túnica con gorguera y mangas abullonadas y mallas que enmarcaban a la perfección las piernas desde la mitad de su muslo hasta su gemelo, dónde las botas cobraban el protagonismo. Francis tuvo que concentrarse para no imaginar cómo enmarcarían el ampliamente conocido trasero del español. Y Antonio debió darse cuenta, pues su siguiente movimiento fue apoyarse en el árbol, con una mano anclada en su cintura y la izquierda firme en la espada que colgaba de su cinturón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Nada en especial- contestó el francés, _charmant_ como siempre, pero tan serio como Antonio. Ante esa respuesta, Antonio entreabrió los ojos, amenazando con dos rendijas al rubio-. ¿No me crees?- preguntó con inocente falsedad.

-Últimamente, no.

Al oír esa seca respuesta, Francis chasqueó la lengua con elegancia, molesto.

-Vale que nuestra relación no es la mejor desde 1494, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Francis?- interrumpió el de ojos verdes volviendo a soportar todo su peso para estar más o menos a la misma altura que Francia-. ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué Carlos VIII debería haber sido jefe de Romano? ¿Qué deberías tenerle tú en tu reino? ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo, joder! ¡Romano y Veneciano fueron separados! Romano vino a mi casa. Ya está, punto y final.

-Pues yo creo que le iría mejor conmigo- comentó Francis por lo bajo, sólo para provocar aún más la furia española, algo que consiguió con facilidad.

-Lo que tú creas muchas veces a los demás no nos importa- respondió Antonio con una frialdad impropia de él. Francia acusó el golpe. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban solos dentro de Pavía y que, a lo lejos, se oían gritos, choque de metales y lamentos.

-Nos estamos perdiendo la batalla.

-Eres tú el que viniste a "nada en especial".

Y por fin, con una sonrisa, Francis descubrió como bajar por fin las defensas del español y hacer que cayese en sus redes, otra vez.

-No puedo creer que nos estemos haciendo esto- comentó el rubio con pesar. Ni él mismo sabía si era fingido o real.

-Hablas de nosotros como si fuésemos un mismo país. Y no lo somos.

-Somos hermanos.

-¡Haberlo pensado antes de invadir Milán por millonésima vez!- exclamó el español, haciéndose oír con finalidad por el ruido de la batalla lejana. Francis sintió como la rabia de España aumentaba y, aunque eso podía llegar a ser interesante cuando estaba en su bando, nunca lo había probado siendo su enemigo.

-Estás celoso de Romano. Porque quiero que pertenezca a mi reino. Y a ti nunca te he invadido…aún.

-El día en que yo tenga celos porque quieren quitarme mis espacios vitales te ruego que me lo digas para que pueda tirarme por el barranco- comentó el español con acidez mientras Francis se dedicaba a acercarse con ese paso sensual que al francés se le daba tan bien hacer-. ¿Se puede saber que quieres hacer?

Francia detuvo su avance justo dejando atrapado a Antonio entre su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol que tenía el español detrás, cercando al otro y provocando que lo único que pudiese hacer España fuese esperar su nuevo avance. Con lentitud subió su mano derecha encima de la cabeza morena y apoyó con firmeza el antebrazo en el tronco, mientras que la izquierda subía menos y se quedaba puesta con suavidad en el cuello del español. Antonio, no era tonto, y se percató de las intenciones de Francis, aunque quizá un poco tarde. El francés aferró con fuerza el cuello del español y apretó, obligando a España a agarrar con las dos manos el puño izquierdo que clavaba sus dedos en lugares estratégicos de su garganta.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo y no sabría nadie nada…- repitió el francés con un murmullo bajo que conjuntaba a la perfección con su sensual acento-. Eso es lo que has dicho antes, Antonio. Y sin embargo ahora eres tú el que está en mis manos. La única opción que tienes es entregarme a Romano y dejar que yo me ocupe de él de ahora en adelante, _Espagne._

Sin embargo, y contrariamente a lo que el francés esperaba, España no se amedrentó, sino que lanzó una sonrisa sardónica, a pesar del esfuerzo que debió suponerle debido a que la mano de Francia todavía le hacía difícil respirar. Y justo cuando Francis abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué sonreía, Antonio inclinó con fuerza su cabeza y plantó un apasionado beso en la fina boca del francés.

Eso, sí que fue una auténtica sorpresa para el rubio, quien, no puedo evitar el avance español y dejó que el castaño llevase las riendas del beso. Aflojó la mano que sostenía el cuello de bronceado y rodeó con ella y el brazo correspondiente los hombros del español, atrayéndolo más hacia así. Aunque le resultaba extraño, era Antonio el que llevaba es control y eso, no le era del todo desagradable.

Se oyeron a lo lejos los gritos de victoria. ¿De qué ejército? A Francis le importaba más bien poco, aunque creía saber que había generado esos gritos. La siguiente frase del español, mientras separaba los labios de los del francés y le giraba en la posición en la que estaban.

-No era la única opción, Francis. Como puedes ver, me acabo de sacar otra de la manga- comentó Antonio, restregando las ingles de ambos.

-_Tais toi!_ Ahora mismo eso no me importa- exigió el francés, obligando al español a juntarse más a él y hacer que volviesen a juntar los labios, algo en lo que Antonio no puso mucha resistencia. Se dejó llevar por Francis, dejando que él llevase el control del beso ahora, a pesar de que el sueño de la situación seguía siendo España. Eso lo demostró llevando sus manos a la mallas de Francis, jugueteando con la cinturilla de éstas y haciendo que dentro del propio beso, Francia jadease impaciente.

-Has intentado intimidarme, amenazarme, chantajearme y provocarme para que te diese a Romano. Pero debes entender algo que dice mi jefe, Francis. España, es decir, yo, ahora mismo siento que nada me es imposible. Soy la potencia que ha descubierto el "Nuevo Mundo"- declaró España colando su manos dentro de las ya mencionadas mallas y acariciando con tranquilidad la capital francesa. El rubio gimió, cerrando esos profundos y brillantes ojos azules. España, sin perder de vista las expresiones del otro, prosiguió-, soy yo el que pensó que había algo más allá de Finisterra. _Plus Ultra!_

Antoni sabía, que ahora mismo tenía a Francis en la palma de su mano. Asi que, descendió con sensualidad por el cuerpo de Francis, dejando su boca a la altura de la capital y lamió el miembro erguido que se presentaba frente a él.

-Más te vale no volver a desafiarme con Romano, Francis- le "regañó" el español, respirando encima de ése mástil que se mostraba ante él.

-Sí, sí. Lo que…- se paró un segundo para gemir cuando Antonio recorrió su miembro de arriba abajo con la lengua. Una vez consiguió controlar lo máximo posible su mente, Francis soltó un nuevo gemido-. Nadie hace esto como tú, _mon amour._

Sonrojado al límite, Antonio separó su lengua de lo que estaba haciendo y miró con reproche al francés.

-No me llames así-. El error de España fue el de interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo sólo para reprocharle eso a Francis. El rubio, enervado al ver que no continuaba, se lanzó sobre el español, tumbándole en el suelo y llevando una de sus manos a las mallas del otro. Cuando se encontró el miembro de Antonio casi en las mismas circunstancias que el suyo, Francia sonrió con una cautivadora curva en sus labios. Antonio, llevado por esa sonrisa, juntó de nuevos los labios de ambos, mientras el francés se dedicaba a acariciar con lujuria la erección española.

-Francis- gimió España en un momento en que separaban sus labios para respirar.

Aunque no había especificado que quería, el francés captó el mensaje oculto a la perfección. Hizo descender su mano y acarició por encima la entrada a lo más profundo del pueblo español. Y Antonio se estremeció sintiendo mil escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral, siendo así el mejor halago que podía recibir Francis. Las manos del español se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros franceses, haciendo que ambos países estuviesen cerca como hacía mucho que no estaban. Desde que España se obsesionó con el Nuevo Mundo y Francia se aprovechó para intentar invadir Nápoles por primera vez.

Con un dedo dentro del español, los ojos azules de uno y los verdes de otro se enfrentaron con fiereza; los primeros exigieron la entrega completa del otro mientras los segundos le negaron esa petición a la vez que España se ponía de nuevo sobre el rubio y él mismo comenzaba a introducirse el miembro francés con una mínima preparación previa.

Francia, al notar esa estrechez que le acogió en cuanto Antonio descendió, ancló sus manos en las nalgas de su compañero, como sujeción por si el vaivén era demasiado poderoso, como si tuviese miedo de que España se escapase mientras comenzaba las ardientes embestidas. Esas embestidas que le hacían desear más y más y que, al estar el moreno al mando, eran más apasionadas que de costumbre. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, algo que, segundos después corrigió Antonio.

-Mírame sólo a mí, joder- jadeó, sintiendo él mismo el efecto que las embestidas. Los escalofríos que recorrían la espalda española llegaban hasta el ano, haciendo que este se contrajese cada vez más y más, llevando a Francis al límite de la cordura.

Un último jadeo de Antonio sobre la boca de Francis y ambos se corrieron, soltando unos pequeños gritos que fueron recibidos por el atardecer. Los dos hombres jadearon recuperándose de las sensaciones que les habían poseído.

Con la misma frialdad que había usado mientras hablaba con Francia, España se levantó de encima, mirándole fijamente.

-Tú y tu rey vendréis a Madrid. Allí firmaréis una "cosita" para asegurarme que no volverás a intentar hacerte con Romano- comentó como si los últimos minutos no hubiesen pasado-. No nos retes en esto, Francia. Que hayamos dicho que hay tierra más allá no implica que no queramos la tierra que ya tenemos.

Y, esta vez, para sorpresa del español, Francis volvió a soltar una sonrisa torcida.

-Puede que en vuestras tierras no, pero dentro de ti siempre puedo ir más allá_, mon chèri._

Y aunque sabía que parte de Antonio seguía enfadado, a Francia le encantó ver como los hombros de España se estremecían como intentando contener la risa.

Sí, con Antonio siempre era todo _Plus Ultra._

_

* * *

_

Vale: Plus Ultra es el lema de España. Se formó en el reinado de Carlos I de España y V de Alemania. Antes de que se desubriese América, había un lema latino que rezaba que a partir de Finisterre: N_on Terrae Plus Ultra (No hay tierra más allá). Cuando se descubrió que eso no era así, Carlos pronunció las palabras a secas Plus Ultra, convirtiéndose así en el lema que se ve en el escudo de España junto con las dos columnas de Hércules, que según la mitología, marcaban el último punto con tierra en el mundo._

_Reviews, Cartas bomba, críticas constructivas?_


End file.
